playing Doctor
by lunaNtess
Summary: As children Sasuke falls and skins his knee now his three best friends play doctor against his will. Rated E for everyone! Has Sasuke, Naruto, Luna  oc  and Tess  oc


Hello! Tess and Luna back with yet another one shot! This is based off of something that sorta kinda happened the other day.

"**You see… we were making Naruto and Sasuke fight and Sasuke's butt pocket fell off" (Tess)**

"**Yup! So we made a little hospital bed and table and Tess operated on him first with wood glue (that didn't work like we thought it would). He was in the hospital a looooong time. He got lots of letters!"**

"**Yup! Then I Dr. Tess had to sow his butt pocket back on his shorts! That worked… but he couldn't have many visitors so Naruto brought him get well cards from everyone and flowers!" **

"**He got one from us, Naruto, Orochimaru, Itachi, Kakashi, Sakura, and Ino. Plus a poster of a really cute Orochimaru… he didn't keep it."**

"**No but I did! Cuz it's just so cute! Now he has to take a few days off of his ninja ness! As we speak he's sitting in his emo corner!" **

"**Hehehe we made him a bedroom. And he made an emo corner."**

"**And in a few days we will make Naruto a room!"**

"**SO EXCITING!" **

"**We got distracted… on with the story!"**

"Hey Tess…" Luna said and dug into her mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"What Luna buddy" Tess asked and dug into hers.

"Do you remember when we played doctor on Sasuke?" Luna laughed.

"YES!" Tess yelled…

**FLASHBACK**

A six-year-old Sasuke, Tess, Luna, and Naruto walked down the sidewalk. Sasuke fell and skinned his knee.

"OMG! SASUKE GOT HURT! Hurry we must get him to a hospital!" Tess freaked out.

"I'm fine Tess. I just skinned my knee." Sasuke said and stood up.

"Luna! Get an ambulance or something! He needs medical attention!" Tess yelled.

"OK! Naruto carry Sasuke back to Sasuke's house!" Luna instructed Naruto.

"Why meeee?" He whined.

"Because I said so now MOVE GO!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke.

"Good job Naruto! Now run to Sasuke's place making ambulance noises!" Tess squeaked and started running.

Naruto sighed his little sigh.

"Put me down!" Sasuke yelled.

"No! Naruto is your ambulance! You're in critical condition, Sasuke-kun! No moving around for you!" Tess argued with him.

"Fiiiiiiiine."

They continued running to Sasuke's house.

"Arighty! Naruto! Put Sasuke on the operating table!" Tess told Naruto.

"Where's that?" Naruto asked confused.

"The kitchen table, duuuuh." Luna answered for Tess.

"It's just a small cut you guys. I don't need to be operated on!" Sasuke complained.

"Yes, you do. Now! Nurse Luna! Go get the supplies!" Tess yelled as she pushed Sasuke on the table.

Luna ran off to get the stuff she thought Tess would need.

"Now! Naruto, get out." Tess said.

"But whhhy?" Naruto said.

"Cause, non-doctors aren't allowed in the operating room! Go into the waiting room! GO go go gogogogogogooooooooo." Tess pushed.

Naruto grumbled and complained but listened to Tess and went into the living room. Then Luna came back.

"Tess! I brought the stuff!" She announced happily as she laid various objects on the table.

"Good job Nurse Luna! And I'm Dr. Tess right now, gottit?" Tess told Luna.

"Yes Dr. Tess!"

"Alright now its time to put the patient under anesthesia! Hand me a book Nurse Luna" Tess ordered.

"What are you going to do with a book?" Sasuke asked worried.

"Don't question me!" Tess said as Luna handed Tess the biggest book she could find.

"Now hold him down…"

"Okay Dr. Tess" Luna said and sat on Sasuke's chest.

"What are- OW! Stop hitting me!" Sasuke said as Tess smacked him in the head with said book.

"The anesthesia isn't working! We will have to strap him down…" Tess said.

"I'll go get some belts! And rope!"

"Good idea Nurse Luna!"

"I heard some screaming is everything alright?" Naruto asked peeking his head in.

"GET OUT! YOU ARE UN SANITARY!" Luna and Tess yelled.

"I don't need you to play doctor Tess" Sasuke mumbled as Luna ran out of the room. An instant later she came back carrying a few belts and some rope.

"Alright lets strap him down!"

"… WHAT!" Sasuke yelled. Luna and Tess strapped Sasuke's arms to his sides and then to the kitchen table, along with his legs.

"Now I need to sterilize my hands!" Tess yelled and ran to the kitchen sink, "Nurse Luna I need some assistance."

"Coming Dr. Tess" Luna said and rolled up Tess's sleeves. Tess washed her hands then dried them.

"Now its time for the operation!" Tess said with a bit too much excitement.

"YAY!" Luna cheered. They walked back to Sasuke and started.

"Hand me the scissors!" Tess said.

"Scissors!" Luna said and handed them to her.

"… Why do you need scissors!"

"To cut away your jeans!" Tess said and started to cut right above his knee.

"WHY!" Sasuke yelled.

"Please be quite," Luna said to Sasuke, "Dr. Tess needs to concentrate."

"Grrr" Sasuke growled.

"Okay jeans are out of the way!" Tess said.

"Can I come in yet?" Naruto asked pitifully.

"Get. Out." Tess yelled and tossed the pant leg at him! You are a visitor so go visit the gift shop!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Naruto grumbled and ducked out of the way.

"Okay Nurse Luna I need the rubbing alcohol."

"Rubbing alcohol!" Luna said and handed her said item.

"Why can't you use peroxide?" Sasuke asked.

"Cuz this hurts more!" Tess laughed the pored it on his skinned knee.

"Owwy!" Sasuke cried.

"How are the patients stats? Nurse Luna?" Tess asked.

"He seams stable!" Luna answered.

" Good, now I need a gauze and a bandage!"

"Bandage!" Luna said and handed it to her. Tess laid gauze on his scratch and wrapped a bandage around it.

"I think we have done it Nurse Luna we have saved this Duck!" Tess said.

"OH NO his vital signs are dropping rapidly!" Luna gasped.

" Oh no! I need the paddles of life!" Tess screamed.

"Got it!" Luna said and ran to the drawer. She got out two oven mitts and ran back to Tess.

"Here Dr. Tess" Luna said and put the mittens on Tess's hands.

Tess rubbed her mittened hands together, "CLEAR" she yelled then smacked Sasuke's chest.

"OW THAT HURT TESS" Sasuke yelled.

"Amp up the voltage!" Tess yelled.

"Got it!" Luna yelled and ran to the microwave she pushed some buttons.

Again Tess rubbed her hands together, "CLEAR" she yelled and smacked him again.

"He still has no pulse!" Luna said franticly.

"I think… we lost him!" Tess cried.

Luna ran out of the room and came back with a blanket.

"Time of death… twelve thirty four" Tess said and took the oven mitts off.

"What will we tell his family!" Luna cried and laid the blanket over his person.

"We will tell them… we did all we could!" Tess said.

"NARUTO!" Luna yelled. And Naruto came racing in.

"What" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke died!"

"Oh no…. what will we do!" Naruto said with face tears.

"… Go out for ice-cream?" Tess suggested.

"SOUNDS GOOD!" Luna said and tall three of them left the kitchen.

"…. NOT FUNNY GUYS!" Sasuke yelled. After a few minutes he realized they weren't coming back.

"I hate you," he mumbled.

"This story has been brought to you by 'Homicide Buddies! Everyone needs someone they can go on a killing spree with!" (Tess)

"No! It should be Snuggle Buddies! Cause everyone needs someone to snuggle with!" (Luna)

"No… cuz everyone needs someone to kill Snuggle Buddies with!"

"… Why would you kill me though? You would be sad if me or Sasuke was gone"

"I would deal" (Tess says with evil grin)

"(Pouting) Speaking of Sasuke… IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER SNUGGLE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" (Tess tackles Luna)

"Pleaaaaase? He's so soft and snuggable! And aren't you happy I taught him to snuggle?"

"I am not responding to that!"


End file.
